The Last Song, The First Dance
The ship sailed among the silent sea. Piercing through a fog so thick, the marine officers manning her deck could feel themselves breathing deeply to remain calm. The taste of saltwater permeated the air. Mingling with a sense of eeriness. Countless tales and legends spoke that this kind of silence occurred during the transition from the living world into the realm of the dead. Usually the men aboard would've protested such a decision. No visibility. Using sketchy map-work to avoid jagged rocks. And god knows what other dangers lied upon this mysterious island. After all, tens of ships have disappeared in the past few months alone. The horrific occurrences spawned countless rumors about this specific trade route. These freshly born legends impacted the trading between several nearby islands. So much so, their local economies were suspected to collapse within a few weeks unless something was to be done. But could this really be the work of monsters? She knew otherwise. A woman of beautiful purplish hair, cloaked in a unique butterfly patterned cloak beneath her navy uniform. The captain of this vessel and the leader of this operation. Her name recently made news among the early islands of Paradise. A young marine officer from the New World, specifically the famous country of Samurai. Wano Country. She moved with a certain elegance. Even as she sat in meditation, the wind around her seemed to dance alongside the flickering flames of her scented candles. The beautiful butterfly sword before her rested peacefully. Its black sheathed glistening in the flickering flames radiance. A golden dragon etched deep into the ebony metal. It'd been almost two decades since she first picked up her blade. And ever since then, the woman managed to make quite the name for herself. It all came together when she consumed that mysterious fruit and obtained that accursed blessing. "Captain Kaihime!" A voice screamed from outside the door. Kaihime's eyes opened and the candle's flames hushed into nothingness. She stood up, her cloak flowing behind her as she walked towards the door. A quick movement and her sword rested upon her help once more. "Yes?" Kaihime asked after opening the door. "We've spotted the island. We're approaching at a sustainable speed." "Good. Very good." Kaihime smiled. She gently let the door close behind her before heading to the deck. The silhouette of this villainous island slowly approaching through the fog. The only noise that surrounded the marines was but the simple swaying of water drifting from side to side in a beautiful dance lightly knocking against the rocks and ship. This silence seemed dense until a sudden noise struck cutting through the silence like a dagger. "The night grows so dark, and the fog oh so thick your sanity on the brink your eyes begin to trick" it was a voice of grace and beauty as if an angle had strolled right through the ocean and spoke directly into the ears of the band of marines. "My friends you must be hungry my friends you must be of thirst on this island I will bring delights from sea to sea but you must FIND ME FIRST" the voice was doubled with one much deeper than the first but still just as relaxing. The voice startled the sailors of the marine vessel. All but Kaihime, who simply kept her breathing as steady as possible, reacted to the mysterious song. An open invitation? She laughed and turned to the men responsible for the navigation. "Keep onwards. Don't let this foolishness place fear into your hearts." She warned her men. The ship found itself upon an old dock not long after. They weighed anchor and prepared to make their way upon the island. Kaihime looked to a group of marines and smiled. "You four will come with me. Everyone else will watch this ship. Make sure nothing happens to it, or I'll have to pay for it." A friendly joke. She tightened Takemikazuchi around her waist in preparation. A member of the Ryo Wazamono swords, one which her father bequeathed to her before succumbing to the horrific nature of the empress who ruled her home. She landed gracefully upon the earth and started forward. Her makeshift crew rushing behind her. The island was oddly calm the air seeming to barely move the giant palm trees that surrounded the entirety of the island and made up a magnificent forest. The trees seemed to cover all surfaces all except one a path carved that was illuminated by blue and yellow floating lights contained in bubbles almost like fireflies fluttering arround the marines. The still forest was interrupted by a barely visible creature hiding in the darkness then quickly scurrying away before entering the sight of the captain. "Oh, what a beautiful weapon what a breath taking sword, I assume such a type only a high rank woman could afford" the singing voice returned lacking the deeper voice accompanying it earlier. "Come on in get a closer look we got a late night stay we're ready to book" the voice beckoned them the perfect voice almost gripping them to come closer. "You must be tired have a stay we could do it your way I have many heavenly things to show you" the voice became louder as the marines continued forward then from the darkness a sudden illuminating force showed a throne in the middle of the forest "come on it, kick back, and relax I want to knoooooow you". "Take a look at the most beautiful water dwelling sight you will ever see" from the darkness emerged two other figures standing next to the thrown one of intimidating stature and the other appearing inhuman "COME MEET YOUR EVERLASTING PERFECT OKAMA QUEEEEEEEN!!!" Kaihime's hand rested upon Takemikazuchi upon the sudden appearance of this mysterious song. It was quite annoying. And she could feel her headache rising with each number of her blood pressure. Still, she remained calm before the men who worked beneath her. Being a swords-woman in a world of swordsman was hard enough as it is. Leading a squad of boys-club marines made it even more difficult. Kaihime needed to figure something out but without showing an ounce of fear. "So you guys are the source of the mysterious disappearances?" Kaihime asked with an annoyed smile. She seemed to ignore all the shenanigans of the performing man. Utterly uncaring for the theoretics before her. Although, the throne was an impressive touch. The surrounding marines rushed to their positions and held their guns to the enigmatic figures. "Okama?" Kaihime heard of the men of that island. "Sad." She even desired to visit it one day. Men who cared for beauty, who highlighted their feminine side. Kaihime understood their struggle more than anyone else. Still, a beautiful spirit tainted by the corruption of humanity needed to pay its due. "Mr. Okama, please surrender for a proper investigation." "Oh, darling I would surrender, but you see how should I put this...OH I got it I don't want to. I assume you are here on account of my bountiful gifts I scavenged from your ships. Well if you're here about that then leave you are nothing compared to my band even with you superior numbers, but I must say you are the strong one those men before submitted to my song with no problem but it appears your will is far greater...EXCELLENT for your strength I shall reward you with a song." The figure in the thrown returned to a relaxed position and with the snap of his fingers the giant figure moved into action. The creature sprouted two more limbs from its impressive form and followed that up with a incredible sparkling bass guitar. "Oh, baby I can not wait to show this new tune it's called THE FALL OF THE CAPTAIN". A sudden shock wave with immense force enough to knock most average men to their feet struck the marine crew as the figure played his mighty bass. "Now for the ladies of this small audience you should prepare yourselves encase your knees buckle at just the sight of this BIG BEAUTY" as the man strolled into sight of the marines he made no lie his stature was enormous and his looks were incredible. "Seeing as that I am a gentleman I will allow you stunning little darling the first GO YEEEEEAH" he followed his sentence with a quick and powerful strumming of his bass and a quick flick of his glorious mane. The marines were easily knocked back by the crew's magnificent power. All but Kaihime, who covered her face with her sleeve, struggled to their feet. But Kaihime simply smiled. An interesting crew. Annoying. But interested nonetheless. This man was powerful. She knew he probably could tear her from limb to limb if he caught her. But that was a major if. "Your song, I'm sure, holds special importance to you. But it drowns the natural song of the world. The orchestra of the surrounding forest and I find it utterly annoying." Kaihime awaited for her chance. Cocky. Arrogant. Flaws that felled many men greater than the idiot before her. As the man approached, Kaihime took her signature stance and placed her hand upon the hilt of her sacred blade. When the man would finish his flick, he would notice that Kaihime no longer stood where she once had. No. A slight humming resonated in the area as a shadow darted about. It jumped throughout the sky, darting in a sporadic zigzag pattern. Only to suddenly vanish into silence behind the man. Only a second passed since she vanished. Yet the woman stood behind the towering man in her famed stance. Kokuryuu Carving Style. A technique of her infamous Jinrairyu. Her body suddenly twisted in a flick. Her sword exploding from the sheathe as she drew it towards the man. A thundering boom accompanied a small shock wave in bouncing outwards. Kaihime moved with a burst, swinging her blade against his back. Hoping to cut deep into the nape of his neck. Yet the ending of her strike came with a metallic clang. Her sword sheathed once more. "We're both beautiful baby why can't we just live peacefully, and you submit to our queen" the four limbed man spoke as he strummed his guitar launching powerful sound waves at the small target but never seeming to land its target. His brain seemed to stay one step behind her movements, but he quickly changed his style as he quickly turned around seeing the lovely captain before him attempting to slice his neck. He quickly launched his fingers towards his bass in order to make a wave to match her attack, but his reaction was too slow. The blade sliced across his chest leaving a fairly thin but big scar, but he at least had enough time to step back to diminish his injury and used this short amount of time to throw two right hooks at the woman. "Whoa, you see lady I didn't want to have a fight we could have been two gorgeous creatures living together but now I Goode B. Johnny am gonna have to show you the power of a magnificent beast such as myself" Fork Gaslom yawned stretching on his bed on the ship. Last time he was awake they had been out at sea. That was only a few hours ago at best. He'd got up stretching as he saw some marines entering the room. "We gotta watch the ship get up." One of the choreboys yelled at him as he blinked. "Watch the ship? Were not even moving what are we watching for." He ran upstairs looking to see they had landed on the coast. "Are you kidding me?" He rubbed his head had he been asleep for that long. "Hey, how long was I sleeping?" He'd turned to one of the other marines who shrugged. "Hour or so." "Your kidding." He'd stepped back shock on his face. He was so good only taking 30-minute naps. This was a tragedy waiting to happen? He was supposed to watch the ship now? He had just gotten the rank of Ensign and Captain Kaihime didn't have anyone wake him up to go face off with the pirates. "Well, clearly you all can handle this. I'll go see if the Captain needs any help. Pirates can be a hand full afterall." He'd inch towards the edge of the ship as some of the other marines grabbed him. "We got to guard the ship you'll have more chances to face off with pirates." He'd turned his head back at them grinning. "No, I won't their no time to waste in this life. I could be dead by tomorrow I must take this chance to bring justice to the world." He'd slipped out of their grips with little effort as he leaped off the boat. He ran off without even looking back. They would be just fine. Plus he bet the Captain would be excited that he came. He'd then thought about how he was disobeying an order. He'd shrugged, he'd just tell her he was asleep then went off assuming she'd want to the back up just in case things got rough. He'd followed the only path he could see his eyes wandering around to look for his captain. He thought for an island with one single path they would be easy to find but he was the one who failed to awake on time. Running as fast he paused as he heard a horrible noise. Someone was playing a song that dug into his ears. He'd pick at his ears looking around to try to figure out where the noise was coming from. "Man this is annoying." He scratched at his ear for a few more moments before turning his head in the direction of the noise. "Ok seems I just gotta keep going down the path." He'd said to himself to keep himself motivated and calm. Villans who made music so scratching to the ears were truly dangerous to the minds and bodies of all who lived in all the seas. He'd picked up his pace to arrive before it was too late. In a few more moments he arrived at the scene seeing his Captain just move with a speed his eyes couldn't even track to attack some creature with her masterful swordsmanship "Woah I am missing something awesome." He'd grinned and saluted. "Ensign Fork reporting. I overslept but now I'm here." He'd looked at the one sitting on the throne. Sure there was someone standing right next to him and he bet they would get in his way but he saw an opportunity. He'd leaped up into the air landing on the top of one of the trees before launching himself down at the Okama sitting upon the throne and crossing his arm in an X-Formation. He would have said some kickass name to go along with it but he actually didn't have any. Though if he did defeat the Okama with such a move then maybe he'd call it Okama Tackle to honor their defeat to him. "Hmm" the man in the throne spoke as he looked up to see the ensign coming down on him. "Really? You dare come at I, the Siren, okama queen of music, and the dead man's tale with such a basic attack? YOU INSULT MY PRIDE!!!" in one smooth movement the okama withdrew a beautiful white blade and began to sing to it the blade suddenly vibrating with great intensity. He meet the man's attack with a swish of his blade seeming to launch the vibrations outward increasing the already incredible power of his swing. To think that this man managed to survive a technique of Jinrairyū? Impressive. But not enough to actually leave an impression upon her. The marine captain quickly returned to her famous stance in preparation to strike at an oncoming opening. Throwing a punch at a future sword master wasn't the brightest of ideas. But the sudden sensation of a familiar presence rang out from within, thus distracting her from taking advantage of this rare moment. Kaihime knew he'd overslept. She decided against awakening her young student as she feared that he unknowingly overtrained. But to think he would still attempt such a brazen charge! This distraction threw Kaihime off her game. Stealing away the minute opportunity offered to her. She could only evade the first fist by ducking, which she followed by using her sheathed blade to block the second strike. The force of the pirate strong enough to send her flying backwards. Wings exploded from her back as she vanished into thin air. She darted towards Fork, intercepting the man's strikes with her sheathed sword. Sill the force of the vibrational blast was enough to knock them both back. Kaihime landed on her feet, her hands still on the sheathe and hilt of Takemikazuchi in preparation "While I'm glad you are awake and feeling rested, Mister Fork, I'd like us to discuss plans before charging into battle." Kaihime's eyes scanned the area. "But still, at least with you here, we can have a bit of a fairer fight." Fork looked on in confusion as the Okama seemed to be singing into their blade? He didn't know what the point of that was but he could take anything he had. Fork was ready to strike but Kaihime blocked the blow. Even with her impressive block, he was thrown back. Fork skidded on the grass letting out a sigh of annoyance. Still, he was glad she stepped, Fork knew he was not the best when it came to facing off with bladed foes. Fork flipped to his feet as beginning to stretch. "I understand Captain but we can't waste a single moment that we got." Fork complained. Planning was not in his skill set. He just liked to try to calm a situation down and fight if he needed too. "As for the rest of the course, I am. I would have been ready to go at the start but my alarm clock broke." He didn't have an alarm clock. Usually, his brain would do all the work but it failed him in this time of need. "So their three of them and two of us. I'm not much of a planner but I think I'll attack him." Fork pointed to the person Kaihime had just attacked before a grin on his face. "You're much better at fighting people who use swords. He does not seem so tough either? Four arms are not something I'm concerned about." Fork shrugged looking at his captain for approval before rushing into battle. He really did just wanna start throwing but she did just tell him that in the future he needed to talk battle strategy with her first. He wanted to prove himself as a marine so listening to superior was a good way to do that right? "My, my, my aren't you the little rag tag duo, but I'm afraid a scrub like you couldn't even stand up to my right hand why don't you just leave it to your commanding officer. Well, now that you two are teaming up let's show you how we duet" Quickly the three shanties joined together and began to harmonize their voices. They began slow, calm, and quiet but suddenly their voices ignited in an incredible pitch loud and powerful enough to at least temporarily daze their opponents. The queen cornenerd in on the marine captain, and quickly spun around revealing a large scalley tail and going in to slap her with incredible force. The other pirate, Johnny disposed of his bass and approached Fork whilst cracking his knuckles. "I was hoping to fight a beautiful little lady, but I guess an ugly lady will do...200 BPM BARRAGE" Johnny's arms began to throw blows at rapid fire almost dissapaering from view his four arms cornering in on the ensign. Fork looked towards his foes as they began to sing? He was confused by this but soon the pitch grew to a point that was actually dealing damage? Fork couldn't feel pain but he could certainly feel his legs buckling down from the power. His eyes lingered up as Johnny approached him and cracked his knuckles. Fork brought his legs up but he was still shakey and not ready to get punched. His arms raised up but the blows smashed through his guard. Fork tried to hold his guard as the punches smashed into his stomach and face. He was not feeling it but he wasn't stupid. Fork was not immortal by any stretch and if he didn't do something fast he was a goner. Fork slid back from the punches his eyes watching each of the blows. It was the same tempo of attacks and at a constant rate. This was perfect he just needed to get the timing down. Fork keep his arms up as the punches pounded into him. Each blow cause him to slid back more and more as the damage piled on. He was at least glad that after this he'd not to hear that terrible singing. It took him a bit and he assumed he had the rhythm of his attacks. One of the punches slipped through slamming into his jaw his knees buckling back. This was his chance while he looked down and out. When the next punch came he attempted to plant his other foot forward to stop himself. With his arms, Fork went to wrap his arms around his attacking arm before trying to flip him right over his body and slam him down into the ground behind him. Johnny was surprised that his punches were evaded despite their incredible speed, and even more so when his opponent ducked in and grasped him. Johnny attempted to use his superior mass to firmly place himself in the ground, but he found gravity loosing its hold on him as he was lifted onto and slammed into the ground. The strike to the ground displaced dirt and rocks as well as making a small crater. The music man stopped for awhile and stayed on his back as he took heavy deep breaths. He appeared to be out cold, but within just a couple seconds he raised back to his feet and began to dust himself off. "Whoa, you're pissing me off small fry I see now you won't be that easy to crush under my boot". Johnny searched his surroundings and grabbed his guitar placing it around his neck as he dissapeared into the darkness of the forest. After a couple moments of silence and the noise of grunting the trees appeared to be displaced by a quick and sudden force. Over the marine's head Johnny jumped as he could be seen holding a massive boulder over his head nearly twice his size. "WHOA, Hey kid I guess you can say I'm gonna rock your world" with a quick heave he tossed the massive boulder at the man and increased its forward movement by striking it with his four mighty fist. "Dodge this you music hating douche bag KEHAAKEHAAKEHAA" he spoke as he began strumming his guitar showing intense pleasure at his impending blow. Fork grinned as he slammed his foe right into the ground. Before he could strike agian he saw the man runoff. What was he doing? Fork looked around to Kaihime. She seemed to be in trouble so Fork got ready to turn to help her out. If the guy was running away then he might as well help out his captain. He'd turned his head back when he heard the yelling of the man he just made run away. "Huh, what was what?" Fork turned his head as the Rock slammed into him "Guah." Blood spewed out of his mouth. Fork slid across the forest floor as the massive crush was crushing him. "Oh man, that was a strong attack." Fork grasped the rock with both hands. It was pretty heavy he had to admit that. Fork pulled his legs back as the rock was being lifted. "Alright give me a second!" He'd yelled up as he lifted the rock over his head. His arms buckled a bit this rock was pretty large how the hell did this guy throw it like it was nothing. Guess it was the four arms it gave him such an advantage. Fork slammed the rock down next to him after a few more moments. "That was close I was worried for a bit." Fork grinned as he whipped some blood from his face. "You pretty strong." Fork leaped up into the air flying up towards Johnny. He'd attempted to tackle Johnny in the middle of the air to launch them high into the sky. "WHOA, you are one durable little bastard ain't-" the four armed man was interrupted by the unexpected tackle. While a formidable foe on the ground and hand to hand combat the air was defiantly not Johnny's strong suit. He searched in all directions for a way to get back to the ground, but his weapon, the bass was launched out of his grasp when he clashed with Fork. "I swear to god when I get down from here your ass is going from a bass to a FUCKING SOPRANO" he lacked the devices to get to the ground so he had to take the defensive. He crossed his arms to absorb any oncoming attack, and began to release powerful screech to slow down the man if he attempted to approach. Fork grinned as he flew at the pirate. The screech was slowing him down but all it was bad music. Fork couldn't understand why this guy thought his singing was bad enough to hurt him? Singing could only hurt the soul, not the body! He felt himself finally grab onto the man as they launched up into the air. He had him just where he wanted him. Fork pushed himself off his foe launching higher into the air. Fork then spun down aiming to Axe Kick the man right into the ground. He would have said a flashy name to go along with it but he had not come up with any cool names for the attack yet. "Take this!" Fork roared out to fill the void of silence before he hopefully sent the pirate flying into the ground. Sadly Johnny had no quick and witty response as the foot slammed into his chest after scrapping past his skull. The force and impact was sudden as the wind was knocked out of the four armed man's lungs. The massive torso rocketed down into the ground leaving only dust kicked up into a large mushroom cloud shape. As the smoke settled Johnny laid in a crater created by the impact of his body. He coughed a some blood, and looked up to see the marine soldier. "What the hell are you waiting for? Aren't you jackasses suppose to arrest and shit so come and get me I don't care for this pirate shtick anymore" he spoke with a honest voice, but he just barely managed to hold back a small snicker as he finished his request for arrest grasping his mouth holding in the false laughter. Fork landed back down with a huff. This guy was pretty strong but no match for him of course. Fork rolled his arms as Johnny seemed to have given up the fight. He felt kind of sad but the law had to be followed. "Well if you are ready to be arrested. You know you guys could have been singers but instead, you choose to be pirates? Maybe some time in jail will let you change your ways." He'd have to read the charges maybe these guys were due for life but there was some hope that in the future they could come back as better people. Fork reached for his handcuffs and went to try to put them on one set of his arms. He only brought one pair but maybe he could cuff him to a tree or something? Or a mountain that might be work better. "Perhaps you're right maybe I was wrong to choose a life of crime and pil-NOW Kinong" while it appeared Johnny was submitting to his opponent he really planned an attack. With one arm still on his aching side still in pain from the powerful impact he used the other three to circle Fork's body like a massive muscular Venus fly trap. From the distance the distinct noise of rocks being kicked about, and the noise of powerful wind pressure. From behind Fork a short stout figure began spinning at him still shrouded in darkness. The marine now being cornered by two pirates as one spun at incredible speed on its...tail? Whatever appendage the creature was using for balance it was coming at him like a spinning blade ready to rip him to pieces. Fork nodded as Johnny seemed ready to get up before yelling out for someone, “Huh?” Fork tried to turn but before he could Johhny grabbed him. “Hey what are you doing.” He could not squeeze himself out. This guy tricked him! Fork was mad now and he could hear something was coming. Guess he had some sort of buddy ready to blast him if he didn’t get out of here. Fork couldn’t move his body that well but he had to try. “This was not a good idea.” Fork face turned red with effort as he tried to push himself out of the man’s grasp and attempt to leap right out of the way so he didn’t get hit by this incoming pirate. Birdsong and the Song of the Siren Kaihime wasn't given a chance to answer. For a massive blast of sound managed to disorient her, followed by the force of a gigantic tail slamming against her arm. She'd managed to block enough so that the brunt of the force would only bruise her body. Luckily, Kaihime managed to orient her body enough to land back in her signature stance. The marine captain looked to the queen with a gentle smile. But a raging storm rested within the quiet spirit. "Annoying that I couldn't address my underling. But, if you're so much in a rush to die, I will gladly dispose of you." Kaihime taunted. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt of Takemikazuchi, she made sure to keep her eyes on the queen. She analyzed the movements of her body. The way it flowed. She needed an opening. Almost praying for the queen to attack her. They can use sound as a weapon. Which can inflict mental damage as well. "Rush to die" ''the okama quoted her in a condescending tone of voice "do you even know who you'r-oh, maybe not I did not introduce myself". The musician grasped the long white coat that hung gracefully from his shoulders, seemingly staying there with pure force of will, he with a flourishing movement discarded the coat showing that he was getting serious. "I am the radiant Con D. Uctor, the greatest singer and composer to ever befall your ears. I am also know more commonly as the Siren, but you already know that. Isn't it strange you, a woman who is a part of the ability holders who the sea so despises permanently land locked and I a creature bound o' so tightly to the ocean." "Quite poetic am I right? Opposites colliding and all" while whistling Uctor retrieved his white blade and tied his hair into a tight pony tail so as to not impede his sight while battling. The blade while slower than previously still vibrated with incredible force from being imbued with musical power. "HAVE AT YOU" Uctor slapped his tail against the ground launching him forward, then with his blade in hand aimed right for the woman's stomach planning to impale her. He then prepared to follow up his forward strike with a powerful sound imbued slash across her chest. A crouch position with her hand wrapped around the hilt of her blade. It was imperative that she remained prepared for any attack. That was the second step of her enigmatic Jinrairyu style. And so, while the siren dashed towards her, Kaihime simply stood her ground in preparation for the counter. It was for this reason that she allowed him to speak so much. To brag and boast. She needed to pull him into a false sense of security. To allow her to retain her stance. A straight dash forward. As Uctor approached, Kaihime launched herself upwards so that she would effectively flip over him. Unlike other swordsman who needed to remain glued to the ground in order to strike, Kaihime enjoyed fighting within the air for her practice in Geppo allowed her to remain grounded while airborne. She quickly twisted her body and drew her sword. '''Kikusui!' She drew her sword only halfway, aiming to strike the back of Uctor's skull with the hilt of her sword. A thundering boom exploded outward. She quickly sheathed the sword once more before preparing to use the air to readjust herself. This man was too fast for her to focus on delivering the final cut. She needed to create an opening. And fast! "Aren't you the slippery one" with a sudden crack Uctor's tail extended back not striking the woman but making sudden and loud noise to disrupt her concentration. The Okama's body seemed boneless as he slithered back towards its opponent almost surrounding her like a snake ready to constrict its dinner. "Honey I must admit you are quite skilled, and I'm sure just by the look at you and with the help of those abilities you could join our band and sing like the beautiful beast you are. Fame, glory, and power all at your hand if you give up this silly game of justice and join ME, the most magnificent creature to ever swim the seas and touch the land." His grin was that of an eel with long pointy teeth and his tail went from elegant and graceful as it slithered around to beastly as he began thumping it to the ground causing a dangerous loud thump with every smack. "Come on little girl I know you're smart so march to your own beat, and leave these suckers behind" he spoke in a sing song voice and began to vocalize as he let out a long and soft ahhhhh. Category:Shamankingaursu Category:Role-Plays